Adrijana Vaeyl
|text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre }}Adrijana Vaeyl is a vyre character played by Ellen on World 42. Biography Adrijana was turned during the God Wars, and she has been intensely loyal follower of Drakan since. During the events that happen OOC'ly during the "Branches of Darkmeyer" quest, she found herself being blamed as a part of Ranis Drakan's death (among others). Klaus Nourom and Charo Vaeyl helped her and her cousin, Corvin, escape into hiding where they remained for quite some time.They found out some time later that Vanstrom's death had proven their innocence, and both had returned. Perhaps Adri should have stayed hiding, because the politics in Mortania with the new Dominion, combined with Charo's insanity, led to her leaving the Vaeyl and sulking. Recently, she's stopped being mad, and is returning to head back to work. She considered reconcilation with the Vaeyl under Senen's leadership, though Charo's return may change things... Appearance Adrijana was Karamjan before she was turned- southern Karamjan at that, and had very dark skin. This has crossed to her "human" form, though it has a significant grey tinge to it. Her hair's colour changes fairly regularly to her vain nature, though it usually has some form of silvery-grey colour in it. She wears a purple/grey/black robe-dress-thing, and it fits her in vyre form either way. She's got quite a bit of scars, which are shown by lighter grey streaks on her skin, and she wears a necklace that signifies her loyalty to House Drakan. Within her Vyre form, Adri's skin is purely black (think Vanstrom minus the red markings). She isn't particularly small or large for a Vyre. In either form, Adri's eyes are unlike the rest of her coven's because she has very poor eyesight. This is made up with her "bat-ears" Where the purple would be is a light grey, and the entire vortex seems rather cloudy. Personality Adrijana was fanatically devoted to Lord Drakan, and intensely loyal to those she holds in high regard, even if it screws her over- and it certainly has in the past. This has, and will, put her at a disadvantage- she's good at politics until those she care for become involved, and then she becomes absolutely awful. Don't think that this makes her in any way good. Those that she holds in high regard are few and far between, and any respect that she holds goes to the following in the stated order: Lord Drakan, Zamorak, a handful of friends, and nobody. She considers other races lesser- it's not malicious so much as apathy. Abilities Adri carries a darkthril spear or dagger (or both!) depending on the occasion. While she's very good at using either, during a fight she'll often simply toss both to the side and attack with her teeth, claws, talons- she absolutely fights like a wild animal. She's really good at shadow magic, seeing it as an art that she strives to perfects. Besides that, she is neither better or worse at anything compared to an average Vyre. Her lack of decent eyesight is an obvious handicap. Other *A short piece about Adri can be found here. *Adri breeds and raises bloodvelds. She's like a crazy cat lady with them. *She is, in fact, a black Vyre. They said I could be anything... Category:Female Category:Morytania Category:Vampyre Category:Zamorakian Category:Dark Magic user Category:Karamjan Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters